


Seven Minutes

by thestarsjustblinkforus



Series: It's All Fun and Games Until [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, an experiment with ellipsis?, idek you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsjustblinkforus/pseuds/thestarsjustblinkforus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf demands everyone play Spin the Bottle/Seven Minutes in Heaven/Truth or Dare at every social gathering.</p><p>Because he wants to make out with everyone. </p><p>And also because then things like this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

...

_..._

_Look, we don’t have to do anything…_

_(pause)_

_Are you rolling your eyes? You’re rolling your eyes._

_I’m… not._

_You are, I can feel it._

_Well, you’re being…_

_What?_

_Weird. You’re being weird._

_(silence)_

_Grantaire._

_What._

_It’s just a game._

_I know, I just…_

_What?_

_I don’t want you to feel like…_

_What?_

_Like you have to… **do**  anything. With me._

(pause)

_I agreed._ _To play the game. I agreed to the rules of the game._

_(pause)_

_Look, you know Courf has his ear pressed to the door -_

_**\- I do not! -**_

_- So they’ll know if we don’t… So lets just… um._

_(pause)_

_**Ow!**   **F** **uck!**  _

_Sorry! Sorry!_

_My **eye** … Jesus… Where-where are you? I can’t… _

**_Ow!_**

**_Sorry!_ **

**_See?_ **

_Just…_

_…_

_(pause)_

_Ok. Got… got you…_

_Ok._

_Ok._

_(pause)_

_Are you going to-? Or should I-_

_(pause)_

_**Apollo** , I..._

_Don’t call me that._

_(pause)_

_What?_

_(pause)_

_Grantaire, what?_

_(pause)_

_Nothing, just. Um. Hold still…_

_(pause)_

_I promise this... will be... relatively painless…_

_(pause)_

_(pause)_

_Grantaire…_

_Yeah..._

_Stop stalling._

_Ok._

_(pause)_

_Oh, for fuckssake will you just kiss m-_

_…_

_…_

_I was **talking** -_

_You’re always talki-_

... 

_…_

…

_(pause)_

_Can I-_

_Yeah… yes… yeah…_

_…_

_……_

_…_

_Can… can I-_

_**Yes** -_

_………._

_…………….._

__………._ _

_What’re you… Oh… **Oh** -  
_

_Is that… sorry, is that ok-_  

_I think… so. I think so, yeah… **Yes** …_

_………._

_…………….._

_………………….._

_Oh… **unf**..._

**_Mmmph_ ** _…_

…………………………….

_**Mmmph** oh my God…_

_……………………………………….._

_OhmyGodohmyGod…_

_**Enjy** …_

_Shutupshutupshutupshutu-_

_……………………………………………….._

__…………………………………………………………_ _

_Wait… wait I can’t… I… Ok, ok go…_

_Are you su-_

**_YES._ **

_…………………………………………………………........._

__…………………………………………………………..................__

_…………………………………………………………..........................._

_Oh, oh, **ow** - _

_Sorry! Sorry!_

_It’s ok, it’s ok, just… let me-_

_……………………………………………………………………............................._

__…………………………………………………………………….................................................__

_**GOD-** _

_**Jesus-** _

_**Fuuuuuu...mph...** _

_………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................................._

_**Fumph?** _

_...._

_shut up_

__

__

__

 

__

_**\- Are you guys alright in there? -** _

_**\- Oh my God, Courf, getawayfromthedoor! -**_  

 

 

 

 

_**\- Guys? Um… You’re time is u- -**_

_**\- Marius, comehererightnow! -**_

_(pause)_

_What are you… um. Are you… are you doing anything…? Later…?_

_I’m doing anything you want me to._

_Yeah?_

_Yes._

_Ok._

_Ok._

_Good._

_Good._

_(pause)_

**_OW!_ _F_ _uck!_ **_My_ **_nose-_ **

_Sorry! Sorry!_


End file.
